Sapuan Ringan
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Seijuurou sudah berada dalam kukungan hangat. Menghirup aroma nikotin dan bau basil. Baginda takabur melunak, mencengangkan banyak mata lewat elusan dan kecup ringan di dahi. Seijuurou terkikik.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Family/Drama.**_

 _ **Cast: Masaomi & Seijuurou.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU , typo.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Setting The Fall of The Absolute King.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Sapuan Ringan**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Sedang apa kau?"

Perhatian terinterupsi. Kepala menengok dari balik bahu. Tatap stroberi jatuh pada paras angkuh bawaan.

Jarum pendek menunjuk pukul satu malam. Sudah terlampau larut bagi jam tidur anak remaja, bila dilihat melalui sudut pandang orangtua umum.

Manik merah berpendar redup.

"Ayah ..." Akashi tunggal mendesis.

Setengah retina _wine_ tertutupi bulu mata di balik lensa kaca.

Ah.

Pulang dari kantor, selesai mengisi perut dengan nasi goreng _seafood_ , melepas lelah lewat guyuran air panas bercampur serbuk garam laut, Masaomi Akashi bersantai.

Massa tubuh ditopang _arm chair_ empuk. Elegan menyilang kaki, menyangga lengan memegang buku _Fields of Blood_ karya Karen Armstrong. Kacamata baca bertengger di atas hidung.

Tungkai dilapisi piyama, tak mengenakan atasan selain _bathrobe_. Helai kue jahe tak lagi meneteskan air. Tak dingin lantaran pemanas ruangan dinyalakan.

Seijuurou tidak tahu apakah ia benar-benar sudah terbiasa atau tidak, tetapi pemuda itu yakin selalu berjengit sesaat seperti ada aliran listrik statis menyetrum tubuh. Tiap kali, netra rubi bersinggungan bola mata sewarna anggur merah.

Kesan tiran tak pernah hengkang dari sang ayah, itu benar.

Sudah turun temurun anggota keluarga Akashi mewarisi garis mata menjulang naik seperti hewan buas, sehingga tanpa haris mengerutkan kening ataupun menukik alis, sekali lihat dengan mata telanjang sudah terlampau tajam.

Penanda ciri khas bawaan aristokrat sejati?

Beruntung Seijuurou banyak menuruni garis wajah dari sang ibu.

Masaomi membalik lembar halaman buku. Sesekali biner _wine_ mengganti arah pandang pada buah hati, yang mana, berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

Lama terdiam, akhirnya Seijuurou membuka belah bibir.

"... Menunggu ayah pulang?"

Dijawab dengan pertanyaan. Entahlah, tiba-tiba sel jaringan otak tidak berfungsi sebagaimana seharusnya.

Paras Masaomi tidak menunjukkan reaksi bingung ataupun terganggu.

"Dengan berdiri berjam-jam mengenakan pakaian tipis? Sengaja menumbalkan diri pada bakteri udara berpolusi?" cela beliau.

Sudah menjadi tipikal Masaomi acapkali mendiamkan lawan bicara usai ditanyai satu pertanyaan sederhana, tanpa unsur basa-basi. Sorot mata tidak bermakna cemooh, tidak mengantisipasi, jauh dari curiga, namun tetap mengawasi.

Guna ampuh mengintimidasi gestur tubuh lawan bicara, menciutkan mental.

Sekali lagi, dan selalu terjadi, Seijuurou merasakan aliran angin menerpa tengkuk, bukan angin luar.

Dan dia memilih diam.

Tidak ada yang salah dari celaan Masaomi. Seijuurou sudah berdiri lama di balkon kamar sang ayah, piyama tipis, dan hidung sudah memerah dingin.

Tidak ada yang perlu didebatkan lagi. Tidak perlu ia merangkai segunung cerita spektakuler dari contoh-contoh alibi tidak bermutu guna melindungi diri.

Tepatnya, apa untungnya Seijuurou menyanggah.

Sepotong napas hangat dihela panjang. Jendela balkon dikunci. Tirai ditarik menutup.

Masih diawasi kelereng anggur merah, Seijuurou berjalan menjauhi balkon.

"Seijuurou."

Langkah disetop.

Buku dialihkan, tungkai tidak lagi menyilang, tangan direntang, air muka melunak.

Gestur Masaomi memunculkan reaksi menarik pada diri Akashi muda. Secepat ekspresi Seijuurou dihantam syok, secepat itu pula raut wajahnya menyala cerah.

Kelereng merah berkedip sebelum ujung bibir terangkat. Batin dilingkupi perasaan bahagia yang tidak dapat didefinisikan jelas.

Garis wajah Masaomi masihlah dipenuhi kesan dingin, namun tidak seram.

Jeda sesaat, saling tatap dalam diam.

"Kemarilah."

Satu kata dari sang ayah melancarkan kinerja insting. Tanpa menunggu respon akal sehat, sontak berlari tanpa diperintah jaringan otak.

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Seijuurou sudah berada dalam kukungan hangat. Menghirup aroma nikotin dan bau basil.

Baginda takabur melunak, mencengangkan banyak mata lewat elusan dan kecup ringan di dahi.

Seijuurou terkikik.

Pelan-pelan saja. Pelan-pelan menghapus kecanggungan. Tidak perlu ekstrim. Cukup pengakuan keberadaan entitas masing-masing lewat sentuhan ringan.

Prinsipnya sederhana, jangan saling adu besar dosa. Tak perlu mengingatkan kebaikan, enyahkan tegasan dosa lawan.

Siapa yang bilang kedua belah pihak tidak sama-sama bajingan?

"Ayah, janggutmu sudah panjang."

"Hmm."

"Mau dicukur?"

"Besok."

"Yakin?"

"Meragukan ayahmu, Nak? Habiskan rumput lautmu besok."

"Bibi Carla betulan memasak _nori_?!"

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
